


Inhale

by Universe4200



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coughing, Father-Son Relationship, Gibbs is taking care of his senior field agent cough cough son, Gibbs sees Tony as a son, Gibbs will always be there for Tony, Tony has Gibbs and Gibbs has Tony, Trouble breathing, post S.W.A.K episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/pseuds/Universe4200
Summary: This is post-SWAK episode, Tony still has some troubles breathing, but luckily he has his fatherly figure, Gibbs, there to help him out.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Inhale

Tony took a shuddering breath that seemed to rattle his chest and lungs. The night air was dry and cold. They seemed to be playing with his scarred lungs again. He just couldn't catch a break. 

He let off a cough that made him sound to everyone who didn't know him or understand what happened to him, a heavy smoker. But he's only smoked twice in his whole entire lifetime and he didn't even smoke the whole cigarette either times. 

He coughed for a minute, but what seemed like an eternity to him. He fought to catch his breath, willing his lungs to suck up some of the much needed air. His frail body shook with every cough. 

He was struggling to draw in some air. But then a familiar rough patting on his back could be felt. Gibbs was with him. He sighed in relief, or at least tried to while he was gasping for oxygen, gaging, and coughing. 

A small plastic tube was shoved in his mouth. "I'm pressing on 3. Ready 1, 2, 3 Gibbs chanted as he pressed down on the inhaler, releasing the medicated air into Tony's mouth. He inhaled it, and they repeated this process three more times before Tony finally caught his breath. 

Once he could finally breathe again he slumped against Gibbs chest, exhausted from his coughing fit. He blinked, not noticing he had closed his eyes in the first place. Everything was blurry and out of focus. 

The few black spots he had seen previously before he shut his eyes were gone, and cleared up. He looked up with a groan and noticed that he was in his bedroom, the one he had in Gibbs house. The worried face of Gibbs focused. 

"G...G" Tony tried to get out. 

"No, don't talk Tony. You just had another fit, but it's okay now. Think you can go back to sleep?" 

Tony shrugged but within seconds he was asleep, leaning against Gibbs. Gibbs didn't move off from Tonys bed, nor out of his room. He stayed on the bed, and pulled Tony closer to his body and placed a gentle kiss upon Tony's temple. 

Tony allowed himself to subconsciously snuggle closer into Gibbs chest, towards the warmth. 

"I love you kiddo" Gibbs whispered fatherly in Tony's ear, as he too himself followed Tony into another restless sleep. 

Gibbs awoke a little later that same morning. When his eyes opened he gasped and looked down at Tony who was still laying on his chest, sleeping, breathing. Gibbs let out a sigh of relief and slumped back. 

He rubbed Tony's back and then hugged him closer to him. He hated it when Tony couldn't breath, it wasn't fair that something that was so easy for him was so very hard for Tony sometimes. 

He hated this! He hated that Tony was affected this way. Gibbs ended up rubbing Tony's back, until he woke up. He wanted to be reassured of Tony's chest moving up and down. He wanted to feel the hot breath of Tony as he breathed. This helped him relax because Tony was fine. Tony was all fine for now.


End file.
